User talk:Firestormblaze
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TheBakuganHangout Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I like it. . . . 22:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Message You wanted me to leave a message so yeah..HI!! H.A.G.S fire!!! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 00:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm? Delete it,hurry! Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 23:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Take your time,BTW i might share it with you for doing this for me. Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 23:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much, i owe you big time so i'll share my account with you, just let me know when you want to use it. Watch out! My flames Will hurt! 01:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) bdp ok i did RE: ZelennaFaviola Wait, Fave has a wikia account now? Since when? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 21:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Talk Page I know. But he didn't leave a signature. I didn't know who's talk page to leave that message on. Re: Aqua Fixed. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Heh Eh, it's fine. She can play on it if she wants, I don't go on it anymore and BD's shutting down tomorrow anyways. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh and Oh and can you take the collest pics with me in my collest clothes and my bakugan/battle gear ~Rileyfreeman10 Prob cause the b I'm prob on trying to dress myself before you take it oh I've forgot to lorwer case the B thats prob whats wrong turn that B in to a lowercase b and please take pics of my Bakugan/Battle gear and please if you dont mine take a pic of me in my coolest clothes~Rileyfreeman10 Thanks Yeah that would be cool and thanks soo much i owe you big time though I was thinking would it be fare if you shared my account cause you're almost like a bro to me so youcan log on my account anytime well sorry it's a little to late cause today BD shuts Down :( I was gonging to ask you can you take more pics of me in diff clothes and more but you probly wont take that much since the is the last day of BD if you want to you can but it's up to you but thank you! ~10 Pages ok well you might wanna see the little present i left for airzel Zero Out relationship and sacred 7 nvm, i wrote out both mine and hers Zero Out Hi fire hope you have a gơd day Stug Conner It's protected. --Get away, run away, fly away! 02:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, doesn't work. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) absence I may be away for a few days, there's been a lot going on lately for me (relationship, pets, vids, work) I'll be back in forth but fully back in a few days But I Won't Back Down~ Nope. I already have some. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 20:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RTW chat. ASAP. Contest idea. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 15:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Exclusive Bakugan Here are your requested blitz's. 2011-06-28_1145.png 2011-06-28_1146.png 2011-06-28_1147.png 2011-06-28_1148.png — Ji Robinson (talk) 02:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) sorry fire for a long time he me on Bd my bakugan dharak darkus and darkus luxtor Dont use the default thing, you want my fire background? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 20:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: Stories I would prefer if you seperate the messages you leave so I know which is the newest one. So you need help with story writing eh? Well need to work step-by-step. But are you basically asking me to write stories for you? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 03:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 I understand your dilemma, but how much older are you than me anyway? So what you're saying is that you need some sort of inspiration to get you going on writing a story? The sexy Bella Thorne, and no my Razenoid only has the name "Razen". Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 04:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey FSB how do I delete this 20:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC)The Mighty Q Thank you Thnx for the welcome buddy hey its gohan5ds Help I need help making a infobox like for the bakugan players like me,like the one you ask me to edit,im trying to make one but i dont understand how to put a picture.Can you help please? Pyrosmaster 19:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC)PyrosmasterPyrosmaster 19:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC)